parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopps Mansion Mystery
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof/short film spoof of the Gravity Falls episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery" Plot The Hopps family are having a practice dinner for their annual party taking place the following day. Suddenly, various objects around the manor start floating and attacking Judy and her parents. The three duck under the table for cover, and a newspaper falls by Stu, showing Nick Wilde fighting a Bewilderbeast dragon with a police taser, and Stu says he thinks he's found the perfect person to help with the Hopps family's ghost problem. Later, Nick prepares for a marathon of Ghost Harrassers when Darma, Ash and Meena interrupt him to watch the news coverage of the Hopps family's party. Afterwards, all three girls express interest in going to the party and say how much they envy Judy. There's a knock on the door, and Nick opens the door to see Judy, who says that she needs his help. Nick refuses to help her at first, but finally agrees after Darma tells him that it is an opportunity for her and her friends to go to the party, which is their dream. The five arrive at the Hopps Manor, and Darma awes over how fancy everything in the mansion is, even going as far to touch the face of one of the butlers, named Shifu, by the family's "fancy man". She and her friends grab a gift basket (which is full of live quails) and happily run off as Stu and Bonnie approach Judy and Nick. Stu speaks to Nick, happy to see him and asking if he is sure that he can help fix their "problem." Nick assures him that he can, and Stu is glad to hear it. As Nick looks around the mansion, Stu subtly whispers to his daughter, asking if Nick is really going to be wearing his current attire, and she tells her father that she will take care of it. Judy gets Nick changed into a tuxedo and helps him tie his bow tie. Nick asks her "who her family thinks they're impressing" with all the pageantry. Judy answers that everyone states that high standards are what make the Hopps family great. Nick fiddles with a tassel on one of the portraits of Judy's ancestors as she walks away and smugly replies that he thinks about finding the town strange beforehand. Judy sharply tells him to stop touching the tassel. Meanwhile, Meena finds the guest list for the party and calls Darma and Ash over to look. They look through the book, noticing Horton, an attractive young elephant baron from Austria. Darma expresses her interest in Horton, but Meena suggests that he might be out of their league. Ash agrees, and the three decide to make a deal that none of them will flirt with Horton. They all agree and then they start laughing nervously. Judy brings Nick to the room with the most ghostly activity. Nick examines a journal, stating that the Hopps family's ghost is probably only a "category one" on a 10-category scale. Nick looks at a picture of a bull lumberjack above the fireplace. Lightning strikes, and when the light fades, the picture is empty. He tries to get Judy's attention, but she screams. He turns to see her staring in horror at the taxidermy animal heads mounted on the wall, which are now oozing blood. They begin chanting "ancient sins" in a deep voice, and items start floating in the air. Judy asks Nick what is going on; Nick realizes that the ghost is not a category one, but a category ten and they both scream. The animal heads continue to chant and Judy grabs Nick by the shoulder and begins to shake him, asking him what they should do. Nick assures her that things can't get any worse, and suddenly the flames in the fireplace grow large again. The two hide under a table and the bull lamberjack named Kai emerges from the fireplace. Kai states that he "smells a Hopps", and Judy tells Nick to "read through his dumb book" to find a solution. Nick consults his journal for guidance, but the only advice he can find under the section on category ten ghosts is "pray for mercy." The table then floats up, revealing them. Kai spots the two, and they scream. Back at the party, Shifu opens the main doors to let the first of the party guests arrive. Stu greets the group, consisting of "dukes, duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen... and the reclusive weasel, Buck". Soon after, Horton arrives, and Meena stops Darma (who is basically about to throw herself at him) from getting to Horton, reminding her that they made a truce. Ash agrees, and then asks Meena to go get them "some fancy napkins". After Meena has left, Ash tells Darma that she is not sure she can keep the truce as Horton is "too adorable." Darma agrees but wonders how they can woo him. Ash suggests they flirt as a team, and when Darma asks about Meena, Ash expresses that she loves Meena, but that her aggressive flirting style might scare him off. Elsewhere, Judy and Nick run through the courtyard and back into the manor, all in an attempt to escape Kai. While skimming the journal as they flee, Nick learns that a category ten ghost can be defeated by entrapping it within a silver mirror. He spots a silver mirror in a room and runs for it but Judy stops him, saying that if he runs into the room that he will track mud onto her parents' favorite carpet pattern. Incredulous, Nick insists that he go in, but Judy firmly states that they cannot. Nick angrily asks Judy why she is so afraid of her parents, but she insists that he wouldn't understand. Nick tries to get in the room and Judy tries to restrain him and the two end up falling back through a backless picture frame into another room. They end up in a dark room filled with old objects draped in sheets and stored away. Nick wonders where they are and Judy tells him that she never knew this room existed. She happily states that Kai doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but as she says this, Kai emerges from a painting behind her and attacks her. Nick spots a silver mirror that has been knocked over onto the floor, picks it up and points it at Kai, trapping it before it can get to Judy. The force pushes Judy and Nick out of the window and down a hill. They recover and Judy asks if Nick caught the ghost. He looks at the mirror to find that the ghost has been trapped. Judy hugs him in gratitude, only to soon separate in awkwardness once she realizes just what it is she's doing. After Nick is congratulated by Judy's parents, he gets ready to depart. Judy asks why he isn't going to stay since he's at "the world's best party", playfully calling him "dummy". Nick insists that he needs to exorcise Kai and cockily walks away, walking straight into a pillar in the process. He and Judy laugh and then he departs. As he walks away, Nick happily states that Judy isn't as bad as he thought she was. Then he hears Kai begin to laugh from inside the mirror. He looks at Kai, asking him why he is so smug, and he says that Nick has been tricked, and that he reminds him of himself 150 years ago. Kai then tells Nick his story: When he was alive, Kai was of one of a group of lumberjacks who were previously promised attendance to the Hopps family's yearly parties in exchange for their help with building Hopps Manor. After years of hard work and sacrifice the mansion was finished, but the Hopps family broke their promise, locked the town-animals out of their party, and he was subsequently killed in a mudslide that was a result of the construction. Cursing the Hopps family with his dying breath, Kai swore to return in 150 years and exact vengeance on them unless they keep their promise. A curse that Rabbit heard, wrote down, and has since been passed down through the Hopps family until now. When Nick discovers this, he angrily confronts the Hopps family, accusing them of manipulating him to catch Kai so they could escape justice and choosing to endanger everyone rather than break the curse themselves, despite knowing exactly how to do so. Stu simply points out his high status, saying that the elite who were attending his party would not attend if they were forced to mingle with the common folk. Outraged, Nick states that he was right about the Hopps family all along and then accuses Judy as being just as bad as her parents, saying that she's "just another link in the world's worst chain". Judy tries to explain herself, but her father rings his bell and she stops. Stu tells Nick to enjoy the party, as it will be the last time he and his "kind" ever attend. Nick then angrily storms off to dispose of Kai. Outside, Nick is reading from his journal to perform an exorcism on Kai. He tries to reason with Nick to let him out and take his revenge. While Nick expresses his sympathy, he explains that his sister is attending the party so he can't let him go free. Kai concedes and makes one last request, asking Nick if he would let him see the trees one final time. Nick agrees, and holds up the mirror towards the trees. Kai begins to laugh and the metal of the mirror becomes hot. Stunned by the sudden, intense heat, Nick drops the mirror, shattering it and freeing Kai, who then flies off to the mansion. Back at the party, Darma and Ash commence their plan to win over Horton. Darma begins flirting with Horton, but after accidentally mistaking his Austrian heritage for Australian, she has Ash tag herself out. Ash pays Horton a complement and Darma then chimes in. The two begin arguing about whose turn it is, and Horton awkwardly walks away. Meena then approaches, having seen the entire display, and demands to know why they were breaking the truce. Darma and Ash explain that Meena's flirting can come off as overly aggressive. Meena, highly offended, grabs Horton's attention, tells him he has something on his shirt, and then flicks his trunk when he looks down. The three girls then angrily walk away from each other, leaving Horton alone, touching his nose and blushing. Elsewhere, Stu is with the rest of the guests, preparing to make a toast when suddenly all of the glasses shatter. Kai appears, stating that he shall have his revenge and Buck happily greets the ghost, who he thinks is the Grim Reaper, saying that he had been wondering when he would arrive. Kai cuts him off, striking him with a beam of some sort of magic that turns him and his wheelchair into wood. The wooden weasel falls to his side and the guests are thrown into a panic. Kai brings the Jombies to life, and they chase the party-goers as Kai turns them all into wood. Nick rushes back to the mansion, upon hearing Kai say that the only way to break the curse is for a Hopps to open the gates to the townsfolk, realizes that he must find Judy. Nick returns to the hidden room where they had trapped the ghost earlier that night, where he finds Judy sitting alone, flicking a flashlight on and off. He quickly explains that Kai escaped and is turning everyone into wood and that "he just started rhyming, for some reason". Nick grabs her hand to lead her away, saying that he needs her help, but she pushes him away. She tells him that she now knows why the room is hidden away, and she shows him portraits of her ancestors committing bad deeds, explaining that the room is "a painted record of every horrible thing that her family's ever done". Upset that she lied to Nick because she was too afraid to disobey her parents, she says that he was right about her being "just another link in the world's worst chain". A guilty Nick apologizes and assures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents and that it's not too late to change. Interrupting the heartfelt moment, however, Kai shouts that it is in fact, too late. Nick and Judy run back to the main room, where they see that all of the party guests, including Darma and her friends, have been turned into wood. Nick grabs a silver, reflective surface to attempt to trap Kai again, but as Judy watches in horror, he is struck by Kai's magic and turned into wood, with his scream fading into the room. Judy becomes enraged at this and yells at Kai that she will open the gates if he will turn everyone back to normal. Kai agrees, but just as Judy is about to pull the lever to open the gates, her parents emerge from a trap door. Having heard what Judy said to Kai, he tells her not to open the gates, as they "have a reputation to uphold", and then tells her to get into the "panic room" with her mother, Shifu and him. Judy hesitates, and her father starts ringing the bell to make her get in. After looking at Nick and struggling with the ingrained response to not disobey her parents, she forces her will through and opens the gate, causing the townsfolk to flood in. Pleased that Judy upheld her ancestors' promise, Kai restores the animals to normal and leaves peacefully, touched by Judy's kindness. As the townsfolk enter the mansion, they begin to celebrate, causing havoc in the process, and a horrified Stu objects, trying to calm them down, but Bonnie stops him and tells him that they did show up "like... really invited". Bonnie asks him to have a nice cup of tea to make him feel better, and he agrees, saying that it calms him down, and they leave after that. Meanwhile, Darma, Ash and Meena, who have recovered, all apologize to each other and make up with a hug. Horton then interrupts, asking to talk to Meena. He tells her that he can't stop thinking about her, and that he admires her bold and daring personality. He asks Meena if he can give her his phone number, and Meena, stating that she doesn't have a phone, happily tells him that he can write his number on her face. Darma and Ash stare on at the spectacle, equal parts happy and shocked. Ash says that she is going to be bridesmaid at the future wedding, and Darma quickly adds that she will be "co-bridesmaid". Afterwards, Nick and Judy are seen standing together enjoying each other's company. Nick states that if her parents are mad at her after the party (seeing as how it is now much more exciting), then they're idiots. Judy tells him to enjoy it while it lasts, as her parents will probably make sure that this doesn't happen the following year. Seeing that she is disappointed, Nick cheers Judy up by pointing out that they are standing on her parents' favorite carpet pattern with their muddy shoes. Judy stomps her feet on the carpet to make it muddier, and she and Nick start laughing and throwing things on the carpet to make it dirtier. Now happy, Judy tells him that she needs to go and find someone to clean up their mess. Once Judy has left, Nick is approached by Gideon Grey, who seems to be back to his old, crazy self when suddenly, he grabs Nick by the arm and pulls him aside. Gideon quickly becomes serious, putting on his glasses, and explains to Nick that he believes that something terrible is going to happen on the news last night: a white wolf falls through an icy lake and was found dead and was too late for a rescue mission. Nick sighs, not wanting to have to deal with this after what he has just been through. He tells Gideon that they will talk about it tomorrow, and that they should just enjoy the party in the meantime. Nick walks away, leaving Gideon alone and worried. Gideon picks up his phone to reveal a headline on the news that reads "White Wolf Falls Through Ice And Is Proclaimed Dead", and after saying that it's worse than ever, Gideon wipes tears into his eyes while crying. Before the end credits, we see a couple, two of the original guests that Stu let in earlier, walk into a coat closet to share an intimate moment. They take off their disguises, revealing to be Chief Bogo and Clawhauser. Bogo asks Clawhauser for his phone, but he states that he doesn't have it. Bogo insists that he gave Clawhauser the phone, and the two proceed to argue like a married couple. Suddenly the door opens and Sawyer walks in. Seeing Bogo and Clawhauser, who is still wearing a dress, she appears to be unfazed, stating that she's "not even gonna ask", and leaves. Cast * Pacifica Northwest - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Dipper Pines - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mabel Pines - Darma (Rock Dog) (Darma could work as Mabel because she could be a sister figure to Nick) * Preston and Priscilla Northwest - Stu Hopps and Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) (I know they're good in the film, but I decided to do this just for fun) * Ghost of Northwest Manor - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Candy Chiu - Ash (Sing) * Grenda - Meena (Sing) * Marius von Fundshauser - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Francis Mann - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) (The butler's name is revealed to be Francis Mann in the fanfiction sequel "Northwest Mansion Exploration") * Toby Determined - Pigeon Toady (Storks) * Mayor Befufflefumpter - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Agent Powers - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Agent Trigger - Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Old Man McGucket - Gideon Grey (Zootopia) * Lazy Susan - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) * Tambry - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Robbie Valentino - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Sheriff Blubs - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Deputy Durland - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Tyler Cutebiker - Buster Moon (Sing) * Manly Dan - Skips (Regular Show) Other cast * Animal Heads as themselves * Northwest waiter - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Guests in the manor - Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen (Regular Show), Kovu, Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo (Pooh), Max, Duke, Gidget, Tiberius, Pops, Sweet Pea, Mel, Buddy, Norman (The Secret Life of Pets), etc. * Sportsman - Johnny (Sing) * Snooty Rich Guy - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) * Vultures - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * The Ghost's human form (in flashback) - (same as for the Ghost's final form) * Servant getting hit with a newspaper by Preston - Badili (The Lion Guard) * Two servants opening the doors - Hadithi and Thurston (The Lion Guard) * Boy getting his nose smacked by Grenda - Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) * Nathaniel Northwest - Rabbit (Pooh) * Nathaniel's wife - Mother Rabbit (w/ Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit and Tagalong Rabbit) (Robin Hood) * Chimp - Abu (Aladdin) * Taxidermy animals - Jombies (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Terrified guest getting turned into wood - Junior (Storks) * Other townsfolk getting invited to the manor - Zootopia Police Officers (Zootopia) Scenes * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 1: Dinner Party Disaster/Opening Credits * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 2: The Breaking News * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 3: Entering Hopps Manor/The Guest List * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 4: The Main Room/Enter Kai * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 5: Enter Horton von Fundshauser * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 6: The Chase/The Hidden Room * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 7: Kai's Story/The Hopps Family Lied? * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 8: Kai Escapes * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 9: A Fight for Horton/The Manor Under Attack * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 10: Nick's Apology/Turned Into Wood * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 11: Saving the Guests/Back to Normal * "Hopps Mansion Mystery" Part 12: End Credits Songs * At the end credits - "Evermore" by Josh Groban Gallery Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Pacifica Northwest Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Dipper Pines Darma says idea.png|Darma as Mabel Pines Bonnie-Stu-HD.png|Stu and Bonnie Hopps as Preston and Priscilla Northwest Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as the Ghost of Northwest Manor ash-sing-80.7.jpg|Ash as Candy Chiu Meena.jpg|Meena as Grenda Horton.jpeg|Horton as Marius von Fundshauser Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Francis Mann pidgeon-toady-storks-15.jpg|Pigeon Toady as Toby Determined Buck-ice-age-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-9.37.jpg|Buck as Mayor Befufflefumpter Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Agent Powers Clawhauser.jpg|Clawhauser as Agent Trigger Gideon Grey (Zootopia).jpg|Gideon Grey as Old Man McGucket Chloe in the Sky Commercial.jpg|Chloe as Lazy Susan Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Tambry Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Robbie Valentino Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Sheriff Blubs Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Deputy Durland buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon as Tyler Cutebiker Skips.jpg|Skips as Manly Dan Category:Mewniverse Falls